


Ocular

by PastelPedals



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPedals/pseuds/PastelPedals
Summary: Mondo gets distraced by Taka's eyes while they're trying to work. Short fluff I wrote ages ago.





	Ocular

Mondo had stopped reading through the imposingly large orange box in his textbook many minutes ago. His pen has stopped scribbling half-hearted notes, his eyes were glazed over, and his attention was entirely elsewhere.  
“Oh you got this one wrong, too, ‘Question seventeen: What is a characteristic of homologous chromosomes?’”  
Mondo didn’t hear the question posed to him.  
“Mondo, give me a characteristic of homologous chromosomes.”  
His right hand held up his head, pen dangling in the air.  
“Mondo?” Ishimaru nudged him; the pen clattering to the desk as the sudden contact broke him from his stupor.  
He mumbled an apology, but remained unable to draw his attention from Kiyotaka’s sunglasses, which hid his eyes from the outside world.  
“Do you want me to give you the options?” Ishimaru prodded, wanting to keep them on track. He was becoming accustomed to Mondo’s lack of focus at their study sessions, and found that making the tasks slightly easier tended to succeed in helping him get back on track.  
Mondo continued to look at him, having left his pen where it had fallen, clearly not in the mood to continue going through the questions he had gotten wrong in their latest test. “Can I see your eyes?”  
Ishimaru frowned, “You should be focusing on studying.”  
“I know, but I’ve never seen them before.” He kept his gaze on Ishimaru’s glasses, as if his will would allow him to see through the darkened lenses. He heard Kiyotaka sigh, and knew he was considering it. Mondo waited patiently for his answer.  
He shook his head a little. “No, I don’t want you to.” He pursed his lips, sure that would put the matter to rest.  
Mondo’s voice was soft. “Why not though?”  
Ishimaru bit his lip, hearing the peals of laughter ringing in his mind. Laughter directed at him. Children calling him a freak. His own throat choking out sobs. The noise cleared away with a decisive shake of his head. “You’ll be weirded out, or you’ll laugh at them.”  
“I won’t, you know I won’t.” Mondo’s brow furrowed. He had thought Ishimaru had trusted him more than that. When he realised he wouldn’t get a response, Ishimaru’s head pointed downwards, he added, “I promise not to.”  
Ishimaru sighed, lifting his hand away from the braille textbook he hadn’t been truly focused on since Mondo had distracted him. He paused, and had made his decision. “We have to get back to work after you’ve seen them. Exams are soon and you have a long way to go.”  
Mondo couldn’t help but smile, and agreed to the terms Ishimaru had put forward. He watched as Kiyotaka’s slender fingers took hold of the frames, and slowly pulled the glasses off. He turned his head towards Mondo.  
Mondo couldn’t speak. He felt that he was in the presence of something greater than himself, realising he was probably the first person to see Ishimaru’s eyes in years, and was grateful to have been given the privilege. He sensed the weight of Ishimaru’s trust in him pressing down on his shoulders. He couldn’t tear his gaze away, the entirety of his being focused on Kiyotaka’s eyes.  
Ishimaru began to feel nervous. Mondo had gone silent, and it put him on edge. He was unable to see his reaction, and turned away, lifting the glasses to cover his eyes again. He stopped as a warm hand gently took hold of his arm.  
“Don’t.” Mondo didn’t want to stop looking at his eyes, intending to take in every minute detail, every fleck of colour reflected back at him. “They’re beautiful.” He stated, punctuating this with a conclusive nod.  
“Really?” Ishimaru’s eyebrows lifted a little, but he remained still, allowing Mondo’s hand to rest comfortably on his wrist.  
“Yeah.”  
Kiyotaka swallowed. “I’d always been told they were scary, or ugly.”  
Mondo frowned. “What? I’ll beat up anyone who says that to you. How could anyone be so fuckin’ dumb? They’re incredible.”  
Ishimaru began to speak, intending to say they could get back to work, now that Mondo had seen his eyes, but he was interrupted. “Can I just look at them for a while?”  
“I suppose so.” He turned his face slightly away from Mondo to be a little more comfortable, and ran his finger along the page of the test to find the question they had gotten to. He came across a question he himself had gotten wrong, and skimmed through the open page of the textbook for a clue as to where he had misunderstood the subject matter.  
“Can I have a closer look?” Mondo was satisfied he had taken in every detail he could from that distance, looking sideways across the corner of the table at Ishimaru at his eyelashes and the shape of his eyes. The skin underneath, just darker than usual, from what Mondo assumed to be repeated late nights working. The curves of it all, framing his striking irises and exemplified in every eyelash. The small crease of his eyelid and the occasional arrhythmic blinking.  
“Okay.” Ishimaru agreed readily, taking it that Mondo would shuffle a little closer, and then continue reading the chapter on his weakest topic in biology. He jumped ever so slightly when he felt Mondo’s hands on his cheeks, gently turning his head so they were face to face.  
“Woah.” Mondo whispered under his breath, barely audible to either of them.  
Ishimaru wanted to know what was so special about them that had caused Mondo to become so distracted. “What do they look like?”  
“They’re deep red.” He noticed Ishimaru didn’t seem satisfied with this answer. “They’re amazing. You’re amazing.”  
Ishimaru’s question about what it was in particular that made them so amazing was stopped before he could speak, as he felt Mondo press his lips against his. He kissed him back, and couldn’t help but smile. He pulled away. “We’re meant to be studying.” Of course, he enjoyed kissing Mondo, but they both knew that his grades would almost always come first and foremost around exam time.  
“Fine.” Mondo kissed him again, briefly, before moving his hands away and picking up his pen. “But can you promise to wear your glasses less often?”  
Ishimaru thought about it for a moment. “I’ll stop wearing them when we’re alone if you promise to work hard.”  
Mondo sighed, tearing his gaze away from Ishimaru and back to his question paper littered with red scribbles. He scanned through the textbook page, looking for information relevant to the homologous chromosome question from before, but it was difficult to find as he kept glancing away from the page and towards Ishimaru.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
